Nathan's world
by Beo
Summary: This is just a wacky story. but it is funny so read it!!
1. The Beggining

Nathan's World Chapter 1: the beggining  
  
Nathan: hi I'm Nathan and I write stories about me and TV show characters because I hate some shows then there are shows I like but don't like some things about them so this is where I make fun of them  
  
Disclaimer: normally I don't write disclaimers but due to the fact I'm making fun of more then ten shows this looked like a good idea so to get to the point I do not own any shows or any of the show characters I do own the following characters: Nathan, Chad, Daniel, Collin, Andrew the leprechaun, and of course Eric the hermaphrodite. Enjoy!  
  
Scene-at the mall  
  
Nathan: why the hell are we here  
  
Chad: you put it in your story  
  
Daniel: and you always call me gay  
  
Chad: shut up fag monkey  
  
*Chad punches Daniel in his gut*  
  
Nathan: maybe we should just kill him  
  
Daniel: (trying to breathe) no please don't  
  
Chad: why not faggot  
  
Daniel: cause I'm the one who lets you make fun of gays  
  
Nathan: he has a point  
  
Chad: god!!! You always make fun of gay queers I admit it may be funny at times but I'm not going to be in this story with fag man Dan  
  
Intercom: clean up on aisle five clean up on isle five  
  
Chad: I thought we were in the mall  
  
Nathan: we are  
  
Chad: then what's with the clean up  
  
Nathan: I'm not sure  
  
Chad: well this is your story isn't it?  
  
Nathan: ya but…. Look Clinton  
  
Daniel: why is he here  
  
Clinton: I did not have sexual affairs with that woman  
  
Nathan: what the hell he's not even president anymore  
  
*Nathan pulls out his shotgun and kills all the media*  
  
Nathan: I hate the media they don't have enough life of their own so they bother others  
  
Chad: Basterds  
  
Daniel: you insult people to much  
  
Chad: shut up faggot!  
  
Clinton: hey thanks you guys  
  
Nathan: sure whatever  
  
Chad: lets leave and go to a bar  
  
Clinton: good idea  
  
*as they walked out of the mall a hermaphrodite known as Eric danced around in a too too*  
  
*they soon arrived at the bar where Clinton instantly began to flirt with the women and Daniel went and flirted with the men*  
  
Nathan: Dan is the biggest fag I've ever seen  
  
Chad: same here  
  
*up on stage Michel Jackson is singing*  
  
Nathan: never mind I just saw a bigger fag  
  
Chad: (shouting at the bartender) I want a beer now  
  
Clinton: (to some chick) ya know I used to be the president  
  
Daniel: (to some biker guy) ya know I used to be strait  
  
Chad: (yelling at Dan) you were never strait, Korean crap!  
  
Collin: hi Dan why are you here  
  
Dan: Collin I love you  
  
Collin: what!!! (a little hopeful)  
  
Daniel: I'm sorry I don't know why I said that  
  
Chad: (from the bar) cause you're a fag!!!  
  
Collin: (now a little sad from his thought to be soon lover) but…  
  
Daniel: no I will not be gay with you, you're not worth it.  
  
Chad: Ahh shut up you know you two have already had sex.  
  
Collin: So  
  
Daniel: NO!!  
  
Chad: Whatever you stupid gay basterds.  
  
Daniel: So Collin if we have had sex where was this place.  
  
Collin: In the elevator at the mall  
  
Daniel: that was you trying to get me when I was picking up a dollar I dropped  
  
Collin: That's why you we were running around in the elevator.  
  
*doors swing open and a short little fat person walks in*  
  
Nathan: Zack?!  
  
Zack: Yes it is I your short, gay yet annoying little brother  
  
*Nathan uses Author magic to rewind everything and lock the doors*  
  
Chad: God, that was close  
  
Collin: That sucks I wanted him  
  
Chad: that figures, well lets go and find a fight or something more fun than this  
  
Nathan: I now I want to be in a fight   
  
Daniel: I'm in  
  
Chad: So you could screw every guy there  
  
Collin: No, that's my job  
  
*Collin closes his little midget fingers into a fist*  
  
*They all walked out of the bar Chad with two beers in his hand and see the same little boy named Eric*  
  
Chad: Is he following us  
  
*They were walking down the street and noticed a lady getting her purse taken away*  
  
Nathan: lets go help  
  
*They walk over to the bad guys who turned and started to pull the purse from the old lady*  
  
*The men all of a sudden started to scream and they ran away*  
  
Daniel: That was odd  
  
Nathan: Indeed it was  
  
*They looked at the spot were the men were and there was Collin standing there with his millimeter peter hanging out*  
  
Chad: At least we know that he can get rid of lots of guys at once  
  
*They find a hotel*  
  
Chad: lets go on in but Dan and Collin have there own ro-  
  
Daniel: WAIT, please don't let me stay with him he has fantasy's about me  
  
Chad: fine then but you're going to sleep on the other side of the room and on the floor.  
  
Nathan: I feel like a mute boy  
  
Chad: (drunk) I Like Beer!!!!  
  
Collin: my pee pee taste like beer!!!  
  
Nathan: if you ever suggest such a thing again I will rip off your arms and shove them up your ass  
  
Collin: (looking at the sky) thank you god thank you  
  
Chad: (awake from his drunkenness) faggot you will be decapitated  
  
Collin: I like you Chad your special  
  
*Nathan uses author magic to crucify Collin*  
  
Nathan: see you in the morning!!!  
  
(they all laugh while heading into the room as Collin hangs on a burnt cross)  
  
Nathan: GOOD GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(twenty hot stripers are dancing around naked having lesbian sex)  
  
Chad: I've died and gone to a bar  
  
Daniel: (yelling) I'M STRAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (faints)  
  
Chad: what a fag  
  
While I'm finished with chapter 1 in the next chapter questions will be answered. New questions will be asked and I'll think of a better ending for a chapter than this piece of shit find out next time when I finish the next chapter of this insane story and if this story has not interested you yet don't worry osama appears in chapter 3 


	2. The Hotel Ordeal

Nathan's World Chapter 2: the hotel ordeal  
  
Nathan: GOOD GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(twenty hot stripers are dancing around naked having lesbian sex)  
  
Chad: I've died and gone to a bar  
  
Daniel: (yelling) I'M STRAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (faints)  
  
Chad: what a fag  
  
(outside Clinton is just now arriving)  
  
Clinton: it's quiet  
  
Collin: HHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Clinton: what the hell  
  
Collin: help me I'm stuck up here  
  
Clinton: (wickedly smiles) you mean you can't get down  
  
Collin: ya could you help  
  
(Clinton looks around making sure no one is watching he then takes out a sheet of paper and takes a bite of it and chews it up then pulls a straw out of his pocket and brings it to his mouth and fires a spit wad at Collin hitting him right between the eyes)  
  
Clinton: yes!   
  
(Clinton walks in the room)  
  
Clinton: what the fuck!!! You guys should lock the door  
  
Nathan: Don't tell me your turning to the gay side  
  
Clinton: No, just that I kind of just wanted to fall asleep, wait why am I arguing when there is still a few women up for the taking.   
  
*Clinton goes in and picks two of the women*  
  
Clinton: Should I leave any for Mister I'm still uncoitous in the hallway  
  
Nathan: Yeah I guess cause before he fell he said that he "was strait"  
  
Clinton: Oh Ok  
*Daniel wakes up and figures out that he was in the hall way and tries to get in but its locked*  
  
Daniel: Let me in  
  
*no one can hear because there is to many loud screams and music being played, then he glances down the hall and sees a fat person charred and smoking. He starts to bang on the door*  
  
Daniel: PLEASE LET ME IN COLLIN IS IN THE HALLWAY AND HE LOOKS HORNY, or mad but still, LET ME IN  
  
*Collin comes running up the hall *  
  
Daniel: AHH LET ME IN!!!!  
  
*Daniel starts to run away, and a second later Collin ran past the door. Then the door opens and Chad was there*  
  
Chad: Yeah what you want  
  
Collin: Come here I want you, I want you bad  
  
Daniel: Ahhhhhhhh!!!!! He's going to try to get me in the ass. AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
*Then Daniel stops*  
  
Collin: So you want me   
  
Daniel: Yes I do I am turned on to you so much.  
  
*Daniel notices that Collins millimeter peter grew two millimeters*  
  
Daniel: Come and get me.  
  
*Collin reaches Daniel and Daniel moves to his side and reveals a 20 millimeter machine gun. Collin is filled with lead*(hey I'm writing this story too)*Daniel shrugs and walks down the hallway and bangs on the door and now its not locked*  
  
Daniel: what took you so long  
  
Nathan: Well I'm sorry I was only doing something. Ohh by the way we left one for you  
  
*Daniel looks over and sees a Fat ugly women*  
  
Daniel: Yes I told you I was straight.  
  
Chad: (whispering to Nathan) Yeah but still hungry.   
  
Nathan: I know it reminds my about a women in a song I have heard.  
  
*Nathan remembers about the song ugly girl*  
  
*everyone fell asleep, and the next morning when everyone woke up the women where gone and so were everyone's wallets were gone*  
  
Chad: Those Bitchs  
  
Nathan: They took our money.  
  
Daniel: Ahh perfect I had like one hundred dollars in mine.  
  
Chad: shut up faggot.  
  
Daniel: I did I kept it in my back pocket I didn't think anyone would have found it there  
  
Chad: I don't care fag.  
  
Nathan: every guy keeps his wallet in his back pocket  
  
Daniel: I come from the planet dorkeus gayeuos.  
  
*Clinton wakes up and hears everything*  
  
Clinton: Ohh How do you feel being from another planet.  
  
Daniel: It feels like Saturday everyday.  
  
Clinton: What the hell, were did all my stuff go.  
  
Chad: Those crack hoes took it.  
  
Nathan: (pulling out his shot gun) it's hunting time  
  
(Nathan runs out the door. A week passes. Nathan returns with 17 dead crack hoes)  
  
Nathan: I'm missing 3 of them  
  
(the group dead from starvation)  
  
Nathan: dam!!  
  
*Nathan uses his author magic to bring them back to life*  
  
Nathan: lets go  
  
Collin: let me rape you NOW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nathan: (looks angrily at Collin) Die Queer!!! (Nathan pulls out a shotgun and blows Collin head off) necrophilia  
  
Chad: Where's my beer  
  
(they leave and go back to the bar there they see Arnold swartzaneger)  
  
Nathan: look it's Arnold  
  
Clinton: cool  
  
Arnold: do you have a problem  
  
Chad: ya a faggot is always following us  
  
Daniel: I'm not a fag  
  
Clinton: Do you know any interns?  
  
Arnold: Not really but, I know someone who wants to be an intern   
  
Clinton: What's her name  
  
Arnold: I'm not going to tell you.  
  
Clinton: Why  
  
*Arnold takes his fist and hits Clinton in the stomach*  
  
Clinton: (in a wheezing voice) OK I wont ask you about any interns   
  
Chad: (partly drunk) You're a dumbass Clinton  
  
Nathan: hey Arnold wanna join us  
  
Arnold: sure  
  
Next Time we'll have the start of the real adventure of this 20 chapter story with an apearence from osama bin laden, george bush, michel Jackson, and everyone who has already joined the group so read chapter 3 


	3. Michel The Fag

Nathan's world chapter 3: Michel the Fag  
  
Chad: (partly drunk) You're a dumbass Clinton  
  
Nathan: hey Arnold wanna join us  
  
Arnold: sure  
  
(the door to the bar bursts open to reveal a short, burnt, bruised, headless, and full of holes Collin)  
  
Collin: (crazed look on his face) I will rape you all  
  
Nathan: (sarcastically) oh no the fag is here what are we going to do  
  
(Daniel faints)  
  
Chad: what a faggot  
  
Clinton: get up gay boy  
  
Arnold: (pulls out grenade, pulls the pin, and throws it at Collin) alsta la vista baby  
  
(grenade blows up killing Collin…. I think and hope?)  
  
Chad: there's too many fags here (gets up and walks out)  
  
*Nathan uses his author magic to teleport everyone to new York*  
  
Chad: what the hell  
  
(a car drives by slowly and two eyes pear through the window admiring all the men standing there then the car drives off)  
  
Clinton: I wanna see the world trade center  
  
Nathan: Clinton, it's not here it got blown up  
  
Clinton: but I wanna ride on the pony  
  
Chad: oh wonderful a new fag (Chad pulls a gun from his pocket and puts it to his head)  
  
*Nathan uses his author magic to delete the gun*  
  
Daniel: (waking up) what happened  
  
Chad: nothing your dreaming fag boy  
  
(A van drives up to the curb a bunch of men in pink jump out of the van)  
  
Nathan: what the hell!!!  
  
Chad: (looks at the sky) why do I deserve this? I go to church, I'm strait, I date beautiful women. So why do you torture me with fags? (yelling really loud) WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(the men in pink have the word Neverland printed on there vests  
  
Leader of the pink men: you will all come with us  
  
Arnold: tell me? Why?  
  
Leader: cause if you don't we'll force you to  
  
Clinton: (with lightning in his eyes) I don't think so  
  
(they all get into fighting poses as mortal combat music plays)  
  
(they are all suddenly tied up)  
  
Clinton: I told you we should've run  
  
(the pink men put the in the back of the van then they drive off)  
  
(the group is blindfolded)  
  
Nathan: I better not be tied up in pink rope  
  
(Nathan is the only one tied up in pink rope)  
  
Chad: I hate fags  
  
(the van stops and they are dragged into a large tent filled with hay)  
  
Daniel: (with a handful of hay in his hand) is this hay?  
  
Chad: shut up fag  
  
(they are tied to the wall and unblindfolded)  
  
Michel Jackson: welcome to Neverland ranch and petting zoo  
  
Chad: (looks around wide eyed) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nathan: oh my god it's the biggest fag on earth  
  
Michel: yes look alive or actually go to sleep  
  
(the group is suddenly knocked unconsious)  
  
*Nathan uses his author magic to get out of there*  
  
(they wake up in there underwear collin is there with them and so is one of linkin park's members)  
  
Linkin park guy: THE WALLS ARE CLOSING  
  
Chad: shut up fag  
  
(screaming is heard in another room)  
  
Clinton: hey where's Arnold?  
  
(the screaming stops Arnold is dragged into the room with a hole in the butt section of his underpants)  
  
(michel jackson walks in)  
  
Michel: well Arnold that was fun hope to do it again  
  
(at this Arnold screams)  
  
Michel ok I'll take the crispy one next  
  
(as collin is being taken off the wall the swat team breaks in shooting down all the pink men)  
  
SWAT team: michel Jackson we're taking you in for raping lots and lots of people I was givin a list but it is to long to read so just come quetly  
  
(ten minites later)  
  
SWAT team leader: (in his underwear hanging on the wall) what happened  
  
(michel jackson takes Clinton off the wall and drags him into the other room)  
  
Clinton: no!!!!!!!!! I like interns!!!!!!!! you can't do this to me!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(a loud ripping noise is heard)  
  
Clinton: NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Linkin park: I'M SO ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chad: I hate fags  
  
(Nathan blows a hole in the wall where collin was tied up killing collin)  
  
Nathan: (dressed like rambo) Someone call for an exterminator  
  
*Nathan uses his author magic to set everyone free*  
  
(Nathan walks to the other room opens the door is disgusted and closes the door)  
  
Chad: (drinking beer) I hate fags  
  
*Nathan uses his author magic to try to teleport everyone to new york but teleports to afghanistan instead*  
  
Nathan: (in his normal clothes again) where are we  
  
Chad: where's the bar!!!  
  
Osama bin laden: leave me alone by ala  
  
Arnold: YOU!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Arnold tackles osama punching it)  
  
Osama: aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh help me aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
George Bush: stop! He's mine!  
  
(george joins in on the punching)  
  
Collin: I'm here!!!!  
  
Linkin park: THE SKY IS RED WITH FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nathan: go away necro  
  
Daniel: my ass hurts  
  
Chad: that's normal for a faggot  
  
Daniel: ok  
  
Will osama die from punching will linkin park actually make sense find out in the next chapter of this insane story 


	4. Chad's Rage

Chapter 4: Chad's Rage  
  
Nathan: go away necro  
  
Daniel: my ass hurts  
  
Chad: that's normal for a faggot  
  
Daniel: ok  
  
Osama: help me AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'm gay you can't do this to me  
  
Chad: not more, Not More, NOT MORE FAGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(chad pulls out two shotguns and his eyes glow a burning red)  
  
Nathan: (with a megaphone) All fags with in a twenty mile radius! RUN!  
  
Daniel: I'm Gay  
  
Chad: DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (chad fires into Daniel five times)  
  
Daniel: I love you (dies)  
  
(chad pops one more cap into him)  
  
Clinton: Shit!!!!  
  
Chad: ALL FAGS MUST DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (puts away one of the shotguns and replaces it with a grenade luancher)  
  
(chad fires a grenade into clinton's head. Clinton explodes)  
  
Osama: no don't hurt me I'm gay  
  
Chad: (glowing an evil red) YOU!!! FAG!!! DIE!!!  
  
(puts the barrel of the shotgun into osama's mouth and fires)  
  
Chad: (Glowing a blinding evil red) who's next!!!!  
  
(one taliban solder gets up from hiding and runs)  
  
Chad: DIE!!!!!!!! (chad chases after him glowing like an evil sun)  
  
Nathan: well that was extremely violent  
  
(virtually out of nowhere a spaceship crashes nearby)  
  
Arnold: there could be people inside  
  
George: let's save them  
  
(they run to the ship where they see what looks like a futuristic army regement)  
  
George: are you ok?  
  
David: ya  
  
Nathan: yawn!!  
  
*Nathan uses his author magic to warp himself out of there and back home*  
  
(Nathan pours himself some chocolate milk)  
  
Nathan: remind me never to right these stories again-  
  
Daniel: Help ME! CHAD IS GONNA KILL ME AGAIN!  
  
(chad blows a hole in the wall)  
  
Chad: PREPARE TO DIE FAG!!!!  
  
Daniel: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(chad is still glowing)  
  
Nathan: damit that's to bright!  
  
*Nathan uses his author magic to make a light switch appear*  
  
(Nathan turns off chad's glow)  
  
Chad: huh? where did my glow go  
  
(Nathan's Fat sister pulls off the roof and eats it)  
  
Nathan: oh SHIT!  
  
(they run and she chases after them)  
  
(they come to a bridge chad and daniel run but nathan stops)  
  
Nathan: you shall not pass  
  
FATSISTER: rrraaaaaaaa  
  
Nathan: you shall not pass  
  
(his fat sister steps over him)  
  
Nathan: well it worked in lord of the rings  
  
*Nathan uses his author magic to catch up to Daniel and Chad*  
  
Nathan: now what?  
  
Chad: guess this is the end.  
  
(power rangers pop out now where)  
  
Power rangers: it's ok we'll save you Hiya!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nathan: they're fucked.  
  
Chad: yep!  
  
(they start running again)  
  
(they can hear the power rangers being eaten one by one)  
  
Nathan: she'll be right back any minute  
  
Daniel: she's coming!!!!  
  
Chad: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
(they run faster)  
  
(but just as they're running around a corner Daniel is grabed)  
  
(Daniel grabs the wall holding on for dear life)  
  
Daniel: shoot her! Shoot her! SHOOT HER!!!  
  
Nathan: with what?  
  
Daniel: oh!……….. FUCK!!!  
  
(Daniel is ripped off the wall and eaten)  
  
Nathan: later Daniel!  
  
(they run away from there)  
  
Nathan: (breathing hard) well …. We …. Got….. away…..  
  
Chad: yep!  
  
(Nathan raises a brow)  
  
Nathan: aren't you tired?  
  
Chad: nope!  
  
Nathan: ugh!!!  
  
(2 days later back in school)  
  
Ms. Vaughn: well class osama bin laden has killed an ameerican kitten  
  
Nathan: Basterd!!!   
  
Nathan: I got to go!  
  
(class laughs at Nathan for talking to himself)  
  
Nathan: shut up!  
  
*Nathan uses his author magic to go to his house*  
  
(meanwhile at the president graveyard)  
  
(Lincoln burst up from the ground)  
  
Lincoln: My Union!!!!  
  
(back at Nathan's house)  
  
Nathan: we have to destroy osama once and for all!  
  
Chad: I agree  
  
Daniel: I second that!  
  
(Chad and Nathan stare at Daniel wide eyed)  
  
Chad: your alive!  
  
Daniel: yep!  
  
Nathan: ok well anyway we have to kill My fatsister!  
  
Chad: don't you mean bin laden  
  
Nathan: ya what did I say  
  
(Lincoln walks in)  
  
Lincoln: he must die!  
  
(Everyone stares at Lincoln wide eyed)  
  
Nathan: your alive  
  
Lincoln: yes I am  
  
Nathan: well then it's off to Afghanistan  
  
*Nathan uses his author magic to teleport to Afghanistan*  
  
Nathan: there it is the osama base  
  
Nathan: well I'm going in there and I'm gonna kick his ass  
  
Nathan: who's with me?  
  
Chad: Me!  
  
Daniel: Me!  
  
Lincoln: Me!  
  
George bush: Me!  
  
Arnold: Me!  
  
Bill: Me!  
  
Michel: Me!  
  
Nathan: Arnold, George, Michel, your all here.  
  
George: yep  
  
Arnold: you didn't think we were going to let you have all the fun.  
  
Michel: I don't like to fight but for osama, I'll make an exception.  
  
Chad: then let's kick some ass  
  
(they burst into the base)  
  
(lots of taliban people pull out weapons)  
  
Osama: you people! Attack!  
  
(they start to fight)  
  
Nathan: ready guys. Let's Party!  
  
*Nathan uses author magic to get a baseball bat*  
  
(Daniel begins throws himself at the taliban fighters and kills some)  
  
(Nathan is beating taliban with his bat)  
  
(chad is simply ripping their heads off with his bare hands)  
  
(George bush is doing kung fu)  
  
(Arnold is beating the taliban with one of their own men)  
  
(Lincoln is punching people so hard they're flying through the Wall)  
  
(Michel is pulling a bunch of dance moves and using them to beat up taliban)  
  
Osama: you can not win!  
  
(as strong as they are the taliban are backing them into a corner)  
  
George: we're losing!  
  
Nathan: hold on I have an Idea  
  
*Nathan uses his Author magic to warp all the characters here*  
  
(Nathan's Fat sister rips off the roof and eats then starts on the taliban)  
  
(bill Clinton starts punching people)  
  
(Zach is too short for the taliban to hit so they end up hitting eachother)  
  
(colon is raping the taliban)  
  
(linkin park is singing so loudly that the taliban are going deaf)  
  
(the swat team is shooting the taliban)  
  
(the pink men are tying the taliban up)  
  
(finally we kill the last one)  
  
Nathan: now it's your turn Osama  
  
Osama: you just think it is but it's not  
  
Daniel: What makes you think that you can get away  
  
Osama: the fact that I'm smarter then all of you  
  
(Osama's Chair fires off in to the air)  
  
Osama: bye bye  
  
Is Osama really getting away find out in the next chapter of this insane story 


End file.
